When a person plays a video game, he enters the virtual world of the game's environment. Video games often include sound effects that are appropriate to the game and which make the game seem more realistic, for example, engine revving sounds when a car accelerates in a driving game, or the sounds of a person reacting in response to being hit in a fighting game. Video games also often include background music to make the game player's experience more pleasurable.